


Christening

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Love, Married Couple, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Painting a new house has never been more fun.





	Christening

* * *

 

 

Natasha stood in the living room of her home and smiled. Her _home._ It sounded so wonderful in her head and whenever she said the words out loud. She'd lived in her share of apartments before and rented houses for very special assignments that Fury sent her on. This was a different situation, though. For the first time in her life, she really, truly belonged somewhere. She had finally settled down.

Steve walked down the hall and rubbed his neck. They'd been painting the house for the past few hours and had taken a lengthy break so they could have lunch together. Thankfully, little James didn't cry or raise a lot of ruckus while his parents were busy. He stayed in his crib, rolling around and having fun with his toys.

"Nat?" Steve saw his wife standing in the empty bedroom space that was to be James' room. Cans of paint were in the middle of the room along with paintbrushes and rollers. The blond super soldier slid his arms around Natasha's waist and kissed her neck.

"What do you think about your new home, Mrs. Rogers?"

The redhead hummed and leaned back in her husband's embrace. "I love it and I'm glad we got such a great deal on this place. I've never lived in a house until now. It's still mind boggling to me." She chuckled. "Is James asleep?"

"Yeah, he was pretty tired. I put him in our room."

"He takes after me."

"Definitely. I don't know anyone else besides the two of you who falls asleep in less than a minute."

"Oh, come on. I don't fall asleep _that_ fast."

"Nat, I timed you more than once. You do fall asleep fast."

"You should have been sleeping too, not timing me on how quickly I fall asleep. Such a weirdo." Natasha playfully flicked Steve's ribcage and he popped her on the hip.

"I may be a weirdo, but that's what makes me just your type."

She rolled her eyes, but stayed in his embrace, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her body. For a moment, they stood there, looking around at the space. Then Natasha nudged him.

"Come on. We need to keep painting." She pulled away from Steve and headed to the paint rollers.

"Right. I'm sure this won't take us long." He picked up a paintbrush and got to work. In a handful of minutes, they were both rolling paint on the walls. The colors were different because they were painting James' room and he liked different hues.

At one point, Natasha purposely bumped into Steve, wiping blue paint on the backside of his jeans. Her fingers also brushed the skin that peeked out from under his old t shirt. She was starting mischief because she loved to play with Steve. Married couples should always have fun, no matter how old they are.

Steve paused, feeling something wet run down his lower back. He knew Natasha had done something since she backed away just when he turned to look at her. The expression on her face and the corners of her mouth lifted upwards, proving that she wiped paint on him. That all too familiar smirk made Steve's blood hot and fueled his desire to kiss those plump lips.

"You think you're cute, don't you?" He gave her his best authoritative glare. It was really adorable on his face and not intimidating at all, but Natasha wasn't going to say that.

Instead, she replied, "You married me so you can't say you didn't see this coming."

Steve glanced down at his paintbrush and he grinned. "Alright. You asked for it!" He reached out and swiped her breast with red paint. She squealed and immediately dipped her fingers into the purple paint can nearby.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Natasha chased him around the house - except their bedroom since James was sleeping in there - and they tossed paint at each other until the colors got mixed up in their hair and their clothes. Eventually, they fell to the ground and kissed each other, faces as multicolored as the rainbow.

Laughter was abundant in the Rogers' household that day and little James' bedroom was not fully painted. Steve and Natasha were busy christening their new home in a different way.

 


End file.
